un squib?
by moonlight10060
Summary: Como podia el gran Harry Potter tener a un squib por hija? Pero ahí estaba una niña sin talento mágico. Un squib. Traduciendo nada de nada de nada es mio. Fuera de Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K Rowling no mios

A mi no me pertenece la historia esta historia es de Mia the Potterhead yo solo le hago el favor de traducirlo.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter abrio la puerta cuando el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor toco el timbre, iba a vistarlo por primera vez. Scorpius Malfoy era alto con cabello rubio con ojos como el metal, a los ojos de la niña de diez años Scorpius era algo lindo.

"Hola, tu debes ser Scorpius," dijo estirando su mano. "Yo soy Lily la hermana menor de Al"

"Oh" dijo con sorpresa en su cara "Olvide que James y Al tenian una hermana menor. Te dan escuela en casa verdad?"

"No, voy a una escuela en la siguiente ciudad". Lo corrigó ella.

"Porque?. No seria mejor para una bruja a una escuela de magia mejor que a una muggle?"

"No te ha dicho verdad?"Le pregunto muy enojada "¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! VEN AQUI AHORA!"

"¿Que pasa Lily?" pregunto cuidadosamente y entonces vio a Scorpius en la puerta y ella fulminandolo con la mirada, y entonces comprendio todo. "Oh" dijo

"¿Te avergüenzas de mi?"Le pregunto a su hermano mayor "Pense que almenos le habrias contado a tu mejor amigo, pero supongo que me equivoque. Soy una squib Scorpius, por eso yo no voy a Hogwarts, ni siquiera tengo escuela en casa." Le explico a Scorpius. "Yo no sabia que tener una squib de hermana era vergonzoso" Dijo luego corriendo por las escaleras y dejando a Albus y a Scorpius en la entrada de la casa.

Lily sonrio pensando entodas las cosas ella y hugo podrian hacer en Hogwarts. Estaba caminando en el pasillo de la casa potter cuando escucho a sus padres hablar estresadamente en el estudio de su padre. Pusó un oído en la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

"¿Estas seguro?" Su madre Ginny Potter pregunto preocupada

"Si". Su padre respondió. "No ha mostrdo ni un signo de magia" Lily supo por instinto que estaban hablando de ella.

"Si, pero Neville no mostro ningun signo de magia hasta casi cumplir 11"

"Solo podemos esperar que sea como Neville"Lily ya no podia escuchar más.

Lily sabia que era una squib, pero todavia dolió cuando Hugo recibió su carta, y ella no. Entonces todo la golpeo. Ella ahora sabia que oficialmente era una squib.

* * *

**_En King´s Cross_**

"Lily no estes triste,"James le dijo. "Te visitaremos en Navidad, y te enviaremos muchas cartas. Lo prometo. Hasta podemos mandarte un asiento de baño de Hogwarts"

"James" Dijo su mamá

"Solo bromeaba, recuerda Lily tu siempre seras mi hermana favorita" dijó con mirada seria. "Es un orgullo ser tu hermano"

"Gracias James pero yo"

"Quieres ir a Hogwarts"Dijo abrazandola " Lo se pero no hay nada que podamos hacer"

"James tienes que abordar el tren" Dijo Ginny algo estresada. El se fue diciendo adios todo el tiempo.

"¿Todavia me aman verdad?"Pregunto Lily preocupada

"Por supuesto que si". Su madre exclama. "¿Porque preguntas?"

"Porque no soy bruja y es debió ser una gran decepción"

"Siempre te amaremos" Dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. "Aunque no seas una bruja, siempre te amaremos. Siempre estaremos orgullosos en lo que hagas. Siempre"

* * *

Gracias por leer y deberian decirle thankyou a Mia the Potterhead


	2. enter las lilies

Disclaimer:Solo les voy a recordar que HP no es mio...

bueno preguntare

Yo: Jo... me regalas a HP?

JKR: No

Ven no me pertenece el plot yo solo estoy traduciendo.

* * *

Lily estaba en su cama llorando, ella estaba tan segura de que Al le diría a Scorpius, al menos a Scorpius, después de todo era su mejor amigo. Ellos habían sido amigos desde que Al había sido elegido en Slytherin con Scorpius. Ella unca había imaginado que Scorpius no supiera. Nunca supó que le dolería tan mal, pero no decirle la verdad a su mejor amigo? Eso era un poco exagerado pensó.

Todos los magos y brujas que habían pensaban que le daban escuela en casa. Esa era la mentira que sus padres le decían a todo el mundo para encubrir que era una squib.

Su llanto fue interrumpido por el sonido que alguien estaba haciendo tocando la puerta. Se secó las lagrimas y dijo.

"¿Quien es?"

"Lily, soy yo, James, tu hermano favorito, ¿puedo pasar?"

"Por supuesto" Dijo abriendo la puerta mientras James se sentaba junto a ella.

"Escuche que Scorpius ya sabe" dijo con un timbre de humor en su voz."Yo intente que Al confiara en Scorpius, pero no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria Scorpius. No estes enojada con el, dale una oportunidad. El estaba considerando decirselo hace rato, pero creo que el Quiditch le revolvió el cerebro un poco. No es lo que se dice exactamente en la cena." Pauso un momento.

"¿Le darias una oportunidad?"

"Lo intentare, pero pense que scorpius ya sabía. Al debió decirme que Scorpius no sabía."

"Tienes razón. El debió advertirte, pero lo que esta hecho esta hecho. Por cierto la cena esta lista en un momento."

"Esta bien adelantate. Voy en un segundo." Cuando James se fue, ella se cepillo el cabello rapidamente, y se limpió bien las lagrimas.

Cuando ella bajó todos estaban alrededor de la mesa listos para comer, Teddy los iba a acompañar hoy, cuando ella se enteró de que era una squib el y James fueron los que más la soportaron.

"Hola Teddy" dijó mientras se sentaba a la mesa "No sabía que ibas a venir."

"Bueno el viene tan seguido que deberias sorprenderte cuando no esta." dijó James bromeando.

"James." le dijó Ginny dijó repobratoriamente. "¿Como estuvó tu año Scorpius?" preguntó Ginny.

"Nos han recordadó muchisimas veces que este año es de EXTASIS." el dijó amablemente. "Peo las practicas de quidicth me hacen pasar el día."

"Eres un cazador ¿verdad?" dijó Harry. "Creo que Al lo mencionó una vez."

"Eso es cierto."La cara de Scorpius se iluminó cuando se dió cuenta de que los potters eran maniaticos del quidcth como el.

"Es el destino de Slytherin ganar la copa de quidicth de este año." dijó Al mientras Scorpius deciá que si con la cabeza.

"Gryffindor va a ganar de seguro." argumentó James. "Tenemos el mejor **_equipo_**" dijó haciendo enphasis en equipo. "Slytherin solo tiene un buen cazador y un extremedamente buen buscador, mientras Gryffindor tiene el mejor equipo." siguieron discutiendo por un buen tiempo, pero lily soló lo ignoró.

"Lily tu quien crees que-" entonces recordó que Lily no iba a Hogwarts. "Ah... perdón" Entoncés sintió como en sus ojos se empezaban a formar lagrimas y sintió una oleada de tristeza invadirla. Que se lo recordarán lo hacía aun más dificil. Entonces se disculpó de la mesa con muy poca comida en su estomago.

Salió al jardin y se sentó en su espacio favorito; entre sus flores favoritas, lilys, era gracioso e ironico si lo pensabas.

Ella y Rose solian sentarse ahi, antes de que supieran que no tenia talentos magicos, solo hablaban. Lily amaba esas conversaciones, como su mejor amigo, Hugo tenia solo hermanos así que era bonito tener una niña con quien hablar. Rose terminó esas platicas cuando supó lo que ella era, Hugo tambien fue hablandole menos hasta que le dejó de hablar aunque el le habia prometido que no importaba lo que era, tambien todos sus primos fueron dejando de hablarle, y ella sentia un odio y tristeza horribles que, si lo hubieran visto, haria que a cualquiera se le rompiera el corazón. A lily normalmente no le guardaba rencor a nadie y pasaba algún tiempo antes de que se le pasara, esta no era la excepción, pero parecia como si no la quisieran devuelta, se dijó a si misma que eso no importaba. No le gustaban sus primos excepto por Victorie and Dominique, ellas la habian aceptado inmediatamente , pero pensó que era porque se preocupaban de que su hermano menor Lousie tambien fuera un squib. Para su suerte no lo era.

Ni siquiera miró para voltear arriba cuando alguien llegó, siguió sentada con las piernas en su pecho llorando.

"¿Lily?" dijo Scorpius sorprendido. Ella casi no subió la cabeza. "¿Que estas haciendo aqui entre las flores?"

"Siempre vengo aqui cuando quiero estar sola con mis pensamientos, tambien es relajante estar aqui entre las flores." ella suspiro "Yo solía sentarme aqui con Rose, solo hablando, pero luego ella se fue a Hogwarts y cuando no la seguí nunca me volvió a hablar, al menos que sus padres la obligaran."

"¿Porque es tan importante Hogwarts Lily?" susurro el mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

"Lo he soñado desde que puedo recordar. Primero Teddy contandonos las aventuras que tuvó, luego mis padres contandonos todas las aventuras que tendriamos allí, James y nuestros primos mayores contandonos de sus aventuras, Albus llendo y yo sabiendo que los acompañaria en 2 años, luego ver a Hugo irse sin mi-" en este momento comenzó a llorar "Hugo y yo siempre habiamos planeado ser mejores amigos, en Hogwarts seriamos un poco problematicos pero no tanto como James y Fred, recorreriamos todos los pasillos de Hogwarts, entrariamos a cada habitacion y subiriamos cada escalera. Pero cuando descubrimos lo que yo era. Hugo se hizó cada vez más distante, creo que comenzó a evadirme, no nos veiamos tanto como antes, solo cuando sus padres lo traian con ellos, hasta entonces casi no me hablaba." mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, "Esperaba que solo fuera por el shock de cuando lo descubrimos, pero eso no dura por 3 años, todavia espero que vuelva a ser mi mejor amigo, pero debe retroceder los pasos que se alejó de mi, porque yo no puedo tomar los pasos hacia el."

"¿Como es que tus padres pueden mantener el secreto?" preguntó el.

"Visito amigos muggles o a mis abuelos cuando tienen visitas. Y vuelven a contar la mentira que tu ya sabes 'Le damos escuela en casa a Lily' odio tener que mentir, pero es un milagro y un misterio que nadie se haya enterado todavia. Yo preferiria que todos lo supieran, pensar que facil seria que todos lo supieran, podria estar en casa y estar con los invitados, podria conocer a los amigos de Al y James, talvez hasta hablar con mis primos otravez." Despues de que acabo de decir esto un silencio reino.

"¿Cuando todo el mundo se de cuenta?"

"Por supuesto, ellos no podran mantener esa mentira para siempre, yo entrare a una universidad muggle y cuando me vaya de Londres magico comenzaran a hacer preguntas y no podran hacer mas que decir la verdad.

"¿No les ayudarias?" dijo con un poco de shock en su voz.

"No mucho pero tampoco pienso hacer un sabotaje. ¿Porque tenemos que mentir?"

"Talvez tus padres tenian una buena razon para hacerlo, talvez lo hicieron por tu propio bien."

"Mi propio bien." rio sinicamente "No, solo era para mantener su reputacion. Imaginatelo: '_La unica hija de Harry Potter es una squib_'. Si yo creo que no."

"Mejor regreso antes de que piensen que me escapé." Y con eso se fue dejando a Scorpius entre las lilis.

A lily le dolia mucho ver como Al, James y Scorpius irse.

Pero se consolabapensando que regresarian en navidad


	3. Un nuevo amigo

Perdonen el retraso pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones por lo tanto podre actualizar mas seguido.

Disclaimer: Yo no soy J.K Rowling por lo tanto yo no soy la dueña de harry potter, la historia es de Mia the Potterhead.

Capitulo 3 parte 1

_Querida Lily, 20 de septiembre_  
_Al te estaba escribiendo (un evento muy inusual como tu debes saber.) Entonces pense que no tendrias que aburrirte demasiado antes de que tus hermanos regresen para las vacaciones de navidad, podriamos ser amigos por correspondencia. ¿Entonces, que piensas?_  
_Sinceramente_  
_Scorpius_  
_PD: Escribo cartas más largas que las de Al y también respondo las cartas._  
Lily se habia sorprendido cuando recibió la carta de Scorpius, pero le gustaba la idea de un amigo por correspondencia, así que respóndió su carta y la de Al. Lily le escribiria muchas cartas a sus hermanos, pero solo un cuarto de ellas eran respondidas.  
Pronto pasaron de la fase de la carta incomoda. Scorpius compartía su vida en Hogwarts a lilyy ella le compartiria su vida muggle, Lily y Scorpius empezaron a conocerse como una hermana y un hermano, ellos bromeaban entre si y Scorpius una que otra vez molestaba a Al por Lily. Lily pensaba que la mejor parte de tener a Scorpius como amigo por correspondencia era que ahora ella tenia un amigo, un verdadero amigo, un amigo que la conocia mejor que nadie.

_Querida Lily, 21 de Noviembre_  
_Espero que estes teniendo un buen tiempo. Porque yo si. Gracias a tu hermano (Al) y a tu prima (Rose) mis calificaciones en varias materias han subido y estan mejor de lo que yo esperaba , recuerdame darles las gracias cuando lleguen los resultados de mis T.I. (aunque todavia falta un buen rato para que lleguen). ¿Como estas? (¡Se honesta!) Yo estoy bien, todas las chicas son, como de costumbre, molestandome con todas esas invitaciones a Hogesmade._  
_Lily comenzo a reir sabiendo que estaba exagerando por las cartas anteriores._  
_Mi novia actual es Annabelle Goyle, aunque estoy intentando romper con ella. Al tambien tiene una novia, Alice Longbottom, ¿la conoces?. ¿Ella sabe? Solo estoy curioso. Actualizacion de tus primos: Rose, Molly, Dom, Fred, Hugo, Lucy y Louis estan actualmente solos, pero Roxanne esta saliendo con Lorcan Scamander. Debiste ver la cara de Fred cuando se enteró, fue ilarante. Nadie esperaba que la pequña Roxy se encontrara un novio en su tercer año. Lo siento por los muchachos que decidan salir con una de tus primas, tu familia es sobre protectivasi me preguntas a mi. NO le cuentes a Al que te dije eso._  
_Scor_

_  
_PD: Escribe pronto._

Y les dare la siguiente parte en un momento


End file.
